Three Turtles and a Baby
by PrincessAurora1000
Summary: When Master Splinter is away an old enemy comes back. Can the turtles fix the trouble this enemy has caused.
1. Chapter 1

It was very early in the morning, the sun hadn't even rose over New York yet. Master Splinter was in his room packing, he was getting ready to head to the Battle Nexus to help his friend the Daimyo. The Daimyo's young son has became very sick and the Daimyo couldn't take care of his son and run the Battle Nexus at the same time. The Daimyo trusted Splinter to look after the Battle Nexus till his son was better. What Master Splinter was worried about was his own sons. He had never left his sons alone for more than a few days and there was no telling how long he would be gone. He feared that when he came back the lair would be in ruins or sons would find themselves in trouble was they often do.

As he finished packing, Splinter, could hear his sons getting up to start the day. The strong smell of what was to be the first of many pots of coffee was coming from the kitchen. Michelangelo singing "Hakuna Matata" could also be heard throughout the lair. Ever since his sons had seen the Lion King years ago, Michelangelo would sing that in the morning. It often surprise Master Splinter how much his favorite song fit his son. The sound of Raphael's alarm clock going off could also be heard and he knew Leonardo would be on his way to awake his brother up soon. Splinter could not remember a time when Raphael had awoken up on his own in the morning. Splinter had even got his son an alarm clock, but that had done no good. Yes, Splinter would miss the lair and his son.

When Master Splinter got down stairs all four of his sons were sitting around the kitchen table. Raphael was glaring at Michelangelo clearly mad about something. If Splinter know anything about his sons he know it was better not to know. Donatello was drinking a cup of coffee and working on something under the table, which he kept out of Leonardo line of site. Leonardo was eating his breakfast quietly clearly impatience for morning practice to start.

Splinter cleared his voice to let his sons know he wanted their undivided attention.

"My sons, the Daimyo has asked me to help for a few days and so I will be leaving, I want you all to be on your best behavior awhile I am away. Leonardo will be in charge while I'm away. Am I understood?" Splinter asked his sons.

"Yes sensei" all of them answered back.

"So how long are you going to be gone Master Splinter" Mikey asked, his mind was on the coming days for no practice and he was starting to think a party was a good idea.

"I do not know my son, but I expect you to continue your training awhile I'm away" Splinter answered, he knew his son well enough to know what he was thinking.

"And I expect the lair to be in one piece when I return" Splinter continued.

"Yes sensei" his sons replied again.

After a few more good byes and making sure his sons knew what was expected of them Master Splinter was on his way.

As soon as Splinter was out the door, Mikey ran upstairs to get his shell cell he left on his bedside table. Mikey could see that this would be the perfect opportunity to have a party. But before Mikey could even start dialing the first number Leo shouts at him from downstairs.

"Don't even think about it Mikey, Master Splinter said he wants to find this place in one piece when he get home so no party."

"Come on Leo, how often can we have parties and we'll clean up when we're done so no need to worry" Mikey pouted back.

"Mikey, with you there always something to worry about."

"Oh come on Leo please, please, pleeeeeease."

At that moment Don cut in, "You know if we were to have a party we could invite April and Casey but not many others. We don't know that many people in New York. And if April and Casey come over here there shouldn't even be a problem. We could make it a movie party, Mikey could make the snacks for it. The lair wouldn't be destroyed with six people watching movies and like Mikey said we could clean up afterward."

"Fine" Leo answered he could see that he had lost, Mikey had a way for getting what he wanted and if he had backup there was no stopping him. At lest with movies there couldn't be much trouble.

"Now come on we have training to do."

"Come on Leo, we have the house to ourselves, let skip training for today."

"Raph you heard Master Splinter we are to continue our training"

"Yeah whatever" Raph responded and Leo could hear him mutter "Splinter junior" under his breath, but he choose to ignore it.

After training Mikey ran to the kitchen to see what he had to make snacks. Though a movie marathon party was not what he had in mind when he thought of a party, he was determined to make it an awesome party all the same. And no party was any good without great food. He also had to make sure all the movies good movies, so there was no way he was letting Donnie pick a movie. He hadn't forgotten the time Donnie had them watching a documentary on dinosaurs during movie night one time. Jurassic Park is what a dinosaur movie should be like, it shouldn't educational. "Come to think about it Jurassic Park would be a good choose for movie night," Mikey thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the frozen tundra of Alaska a pair of hiker come across something in the snow.<p>

"Hey, Sam what is that" one of the hikers call to his friend.

Sam takes a closer look at what his friend is pointing to.

"It's just a rock, Tom."

"It doesn't look like a rock" Tom says as he walks up to the rock and started to dig it out. When he got a bit of it dug out he jumped back.

"Sam you got to see this."

Sam walked over, not seeing what could be so interesting about a rock in the snow. Then he got a better look at it. Stick out of the snow was the head of a statue of a demon. The top of one of its horns was above the snow and its face had a look of panic on it and the rest of the statue was still buried.

"Tom do you know what you just found" Sam asked excitedly.

"Yeah, a weird statue buried in the snow" Tom answered back.

"You may have found a ancient artifact, we could be rich, famous, our names may even appear in history books" Sam said, "come on we have to find someone to show this to."

Pulling Tom by the arm, Sam ran back to the town they lived in. It was a small town were very little happen at. In fact the finding of this statue may just be the most interesting thing that ever happen in that town. It may even be the only interesting thing that happen there.

After news spread of what Tom and Sam found just outside of town spread, a team of archeologists came to dig up the statue. When they got the statue out it was about six feet tall, with two long horns that went down all the way to it's hips. The demon had its arms out in front of it and was wearing full body armor that appeared to be made out of some kind of bones.

The team took the statue to a lab to be examined.

"This statue appears to be the oldest artifact made by man ever found, it even predates the Iceman" one of the scientist said excitedly. His partner wasn't listening to him though, because something about the statue had his attention.

There was a glowing red crack on the statue and as the scientist looked at it, it started to grow.

"Frank, you better look at this" the scientist said to his partner, starting to panic. Seeing what his partner was talking about, Frank stopped his praise of the statue. I only a few seconds the glowing red cracks covered the statue like a spiderweb and then without warning the statue exploded. When the smoke cleared standing there, wasn't a statue but a real live demon.

Savanti Romero had returned!

* * *

><p>A week later in New York, Donatello was up late working in his lab. Don was working on upgrading the shell cells. The shell cells were the main way to contact the others when they were in trouble so they had to be working at there best as soon as possible. Though Don would already be done had Mikey and Raph not had a fight over the remote and trashed the living room. It had taken him two hours to fix the TVs, the lamp and the coffee table. Don still couldn't see how they had gotten the remote stuck in the screen of one of the TVs. Looking at the clock Don saw that it was now 5:00 o'clock and Leo would want them up by 7:00 for morning practice. It was time to turn in.<p>

When he got to his room and into bed it didn't take him long to fall sleep. But unknown to him a figure in the shadows was watching him. Savanti Romero had come to have his revenge. Donatello was the one who had stopped him from taking out the time line and having his revenge on Lord Simultaneous. And in doing so trapped him in his stone form for millions of years.

Savanti took out the Time Speculator, he had newly required and pointed it at Don. In a matter of seconds Don was covered in a blue light. When the light faded away there was no longer a teenage turtle sleeping in the bed, but a two year old turtle. With his work complete, using the Time Speculator, Savanti Romero left.

The next morning when Don didn't go to practice on time Mikey went to go get him. Mikey went into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Doooooooonnie, raise and shine it's a beautiful day and…." Mikey started but stopped when he saw the toddler on the bed. Don looked up at his brother confused then started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey just stood there. How could his big brother go from being seventeen to being a toddler. As he tried to figure this out Don continued to cry. Mikey could see big alligator tears coming out of his brother's eyes. Mikey always the comforter picked Don up and tried to calm him, but this only made Don cry harder.

The last thing Don remember was Master Splinter putting him and his brothers to bed. Who was this giant turtle who just walked in his room and where was Master Splinter. Master Splinter had always told them not to be seen and to stay hidden, that being seen was dangerous. Well, this turtle had clearly seen him and he was terrified. He wanted Master Splinter or his brothers, he knew he would be safe with them. He hoped that this turtle hadn't hurt his brothers and that whoever this turtle was he would hurt him.

Mikey could hear Raph and Leo running to the room.

"Good," Mikey thought, "they'll know what to do or at lest have an idea about what to do." Weird things always happened to his family for some reason. It was like fate had mind up its mind that it will pick only the most weird things to happen to his family.

When Leo and Raph got to the room their mouths dropped. Mikey was standing by Don's bed holding a toddler who was screaming his head off.

"WHAT THE #$%# HAPPENED HERE!" Raph shouted at the top of his lungs.

Raph shouting may not have helped things out, but it did cause Don to stop scream. Instead Don was now clinging to Mikey trying to hide himself from Raph and shaking like a leaf on a tree. If Mikey had scared him it was nothing compared to Raph. Raph sounded mean and he was loud and scary.

"Good going Raph, scare him even more" Mikey said as he continued to try and get Don to calm down.

"Mikey is that kid who I think he is?" Raph asked trying to keep from shouting. That small, scared kid could be his calm intelligent brother.

"Yeah, I believe so," Mikey answered, it was easy to hear the worry in his voice.

Leo who had not said a anything since he and Raph had walked into the room walked over to Mikey and the kid to get a closer look. When the toddler looked up at him, still clearly terrified it, was clear who he was.

"Its o.k. Donnie where not going to hurt you," Leo said in a calm voice and trying to act as less threatening as possible.

"P'omise," Don asked in a small voice that Leo almost didn't hear.

"Yes, I promise no one hear will hurt. You have my word of honor." Leo told him.

Don looked up at Leo trying to see if he should truce him. He didn't know these turtles, Master Splinter had warned them about strangers and the one in the red sounded mean. Leo gave him a small smile and Don smiled back and nodded. Something in his heart told him that they would not hurt him and the guy in blue would keep the one in red from hurting him. So would the one in orange.

Don put his hands up to Leo so he would pick him up. Leo smiled again and took Don from Mikey.

"Where 'aster Spwiner and me bruthers, they not here" Don asked Leo looking like he would start crying again.

"We're right here, Donnie. We are your brothers" Leo told the scared toddler.

Don looked up at Leo confused.

"Donnie its me, Leo."

"No Leo not much bigger than me. You very bigger than Leo, Leo no that big." Don stated.

Leo set Don down and looked him in the eyes.

"Don I'm telling you that I am in fact your brother Leo. And this is Raph and Mikey" Leo told him.

Don looked like him didn't believe him for a minute. He had always been smaller but his brothers weren't that much bigger than him.

"How you big, you monwter size now" Don asked, "why you so much bigger than Donnie."

"I don't know Don,I don't know" Leo answered. How did his brother who was seventeen when he went to bed wake up no more than two. It was a question Leo was going to find the answer to and he was going to make who ever was responsible pay.

At that moment Mikey sat down so that he was at Don's eye level to.

"Donnie do you remember what happened last night," Mikey asked.

"Spwiner 'ut us to 'ed and I w'ke up 'ike this" Don answered tears falling down eyes.

"Where Spwiner, I want Spwiner."

"Master Splinter's not hear right now, but he'll be back soon." Raph told him from were he was standing by the door. Something like this had to happen when Master Splinter was not hear.

"P'omise."

"I promise, little brother and nothing is going to happen to you here" Raph said. It was rare for Raph to show his soft side like this.

Don smiled up at his brother, he knew now that he would not hurt him. Raphie had always been there for him when both him and Raph were little. Now that he was the only one little and Raph was big, he still knew Raph wouldn't let anything hurt him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Savanti was carrying out the next part to his revenge. Savanti had spent millions of years frozen in that statue form he would make sure that the turtles paid dearly for it. Turning Donatello into a toddler was only the beginning of his plan. With the Time Spetre he had stole from Lord Simultaneous he looked into all of the turtles enemies.<p>

This Agent Bishop interested him. Bishop appeared to be an alien hunter trying to make a so called "Super Solider", and what would Bishop do to have one of the turtles as a toddler. He knew Bishop would make him suffer and if Bishop got a hold of Donatello the other turtles would suffer because they would have the guilt of not being able to protect their brother.

Savanti smiled to himself, for the first time in years things were going his way. After finally being freed from his stone prison he was able to find a spell to get to Null time and captor Lord Simultaneous and claim the Time Spetre. The only trouble was that his foolish apprentice was not there, but she would come trying to save her master. And when she did he would have his revenge. That was the only reason he was keeping Lord Simultaneous was still alive.

At the moment Savanti had taken on the appearance of one of Bishop's top officers he had some information to give Bishop about the location of the turtles home and the current condition of one of the turtles.


	3. Chapter 3

When Don was calmed down Mikey took him to the kitchen to get something to eat. Leo and Raph went into the living room to try and figure out what happen. As hard as it would have been for anyone else to believe this kind of thing happened to them a lot. It was as if when they handled one weird situation, something else happened soon after. Though this time they couldn't see what happened. The worst thing though was that they didn't know if it could be reversed.

"What the shell just happened here, I mean people don't just turn into little kids when the go to sleep" Raph said had been trying hard to keep his cool ever since he saw how scared Don had been of him. But now Don wasn't there and he wanted answers.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out" Leo said with a determined voice.

"How, because I don't see how this could have happened?" Raph growled.

"Raph we'll figure this out but maybe we should wait. Don's scared and confused I don't want to leave him alone down here."

"Just wait when someone out there did this. We need to get topside and find out who did this and make them pay."

"How do you suggest we do that? We don't even know what happened here. For all we know one of Don inventions backfired and if someone attacked him we could fight them with just two of us. Because if you hadn't notice Don can't stay here by himself, he's just a little kid."

Leo knew that Raph was getting ready to argue his point. Raph had never liked it when Leo made command calls and Raph was already in a bad mood.

"April and Casey can watch him" Raph answered, "and what if whatever caused this to happen hurts Donnie, what if he's in danger. Waiting will only make things worst or hasn't that crossed your mind Fearless."

Leo was stunned for a moment; it hadn't crossed his mind that Don could be in danger. What if whatever turned him into a kid would put Don in danger, could it even kill him. Raph was right they couldn't wait to figure this out they needed answers now.

"We'll call April see what she could tell us. You're right if Don's in danger we need to know now. But let not go looking for a fight just yet, we don't know anything yet."

"Leo we didn't start this! Whoever changed Don started this and we got to make them pay" Raph shouted, he was past mad he wasn't going to just sit around and do nothing no matter what Leo said.

* * *

><p>While Leo and Raph got started on what was to be a long argument. Mikey went about making Don's breakfast.<p>

When they had got into the kitchen, Don's eyes widen. Master Splinter had to savage what he could from the surface and it was very rare that they had anything hot. Don had never seen a stove or a toaster or most of what was in the room. He kept turning his head to try and see every thing that was in the room at once.

The second Mikey put him down Don ran to the refrigerator. It looked like the boxes him and his brothers seen at the junkyard sometimes. But this one was standing up tall, it was even a little taller then his brother. Don pulled the door open to see what was inside.

There was food in there, more food than Don had ever seen.

"W'at this" Don asked Mikey who was putting a skillet on the stove.

"That's the refrigerator" Mikey answered confused.

"Why hav food?" Don asked.

"When we get food we put it in there"

"How come up put food in th're?" Don asked.

"To keep it cold"

"Why want it cold?"

Mikey smiled he had a feeling Don had just started asking questions.

"It last longer if its cold" Mikey answered.

This answer seemed to be enough for Don, because the refrigerator was no longer holding his attention. Don turned look at the stove that Mikey was standing by cooking breakfast.

"Wh't tha?" Don asked pointing to the stove.

"This is the oven where we cook food."

"Wh't cook?" He had never seen Master Splinter cook food before. Maybe he did it when he in his brothers wheren't in the room.

"It makes the food hot" Mikey answered.

"How come 'ake food cold, if want make 'ot?'

"You ask a lot of questions you know Donnie" Mikey stated.

"I cur'ous" Don answered his cheeks turning pink from blushing.

After a few more minutes of twenty questions, Don knew what the refrigerator, the stove, the toaster and the dishwasher were. As Mikey answered Don's many questions he finished up making Don's pancakes.

Don loved the pancakes. He loved the way they tasted with the syrup covering them. Master Splinter had never been able to give them pancakes.

As Don happily munched on his pancakes, Mikey went into the living room were Leo and Raph had gotten into an all out shouting match about what should be done.

When Don finished his pancakes he noticed that he was alone. For a short moment Don was afraid till he noticed something was on the stove. Mikey had left the skillet he used to cook the pancakes on the stove eye.

Mikey wasn't in the room so he couldn't ask him what it was, so he went to find out by himself. He pushed the chair he had been sitting in over to the stove so he that he could see it.

When he was up in the chair, his head barely at level the surface of the stove was he reach out and gripped the skillet.

He immediately let go and started screaming. It hurt! What ever was on the stove it hurt to touch.

Leo, Raph and Mikey quickly ran into the kitchen to find Don still standing on the chair by the stove. It took Leo all of two seconds to find out what happened. He quickly walked over and picked Don up.

"It h'rt Leo. That thingie h'rt." Don said in between the tears.

"I know Donnie that why we don't touch things on the stove. Come on we'll make that hand fill better."

When Leo had taken Don out of the room, Raph turned to Mikey. To say Raph was mad would be an understatement.

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE IN THE KITCHEN WITH THE STOVE ON!" Raph shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

After Leo had bandaged Don up, and Raph had given Mikey a new black eye. They decided to wait for Master Splinter to come home to start looking for the person who did this. Something that had put Raph in a very bad mood. They also decided to call April to see if she could have a look at Don, to make sure he was healthy after whatever turned him into a toddler.

At the moment Don is playing with an old set of block that had somehow survived Karai's attack on the old lair.

"Mikey hadn't left the room for more than five minutes and Don got into trouble, we're going to have to keep a close eye on him" Leo said as he watched Don play with the blocks.

"And that means not leaving him alone" Raph said glaring at Mikey.

"Okay Okay, how was suppose to know he would get into trouble that fast, I've never been around little kids" Mikey defined himself.

"None of us had" Leo stated with a worried look on his face.

Just than halfway though making his tower Don stood up on walked over to them with his feet crossed the way little kids do when the have to use the rest room.

"I 'ot go" Don said.

"Go where do you got to go, bro" Mikey asked.

"No 'ot go" Don answered.

"Ohhhhh, the bathroom over there little dude" Mikey said.

Don gave him a confused look then asked, "Wha' a 'athrom?".

"DON NOT POTTY TRAINED" Raph shouted scaring little Donnie.

"Well, we don't have to worry about it now" Leo said. Don had just went on himself. Leo got up and pick Don up.

"I'm going to go clean Don up, Raph clean up the mess there" Leo said pointing to where Don had went.

Raph mumbled something under his breath and went to get the cleaning supplies.

While Leo was giving Don a bath and Raph was cleaning the floor, Mikey starting talking to Raph about what had happened.

"So Raph do you have any idea how to potty train a kid"

"No, not a clue"

"Well unless you want to play maid we need to figure it out. You know Raph you would look good in a maid's uniform."

"Mikey if you know what's you far you, you'll shout up" Raph was not in a good mood and listening to Mikey was not helping, but Mikey did bring up a good point. They were going to have to potty train Don, how in the world where they going to do that.

A few minutes later Leo came out of the bathroom with a now clean Don and before he could say anything the door open. April had taken a break from work to come check on Don.

When Don saw her he started to shake with fear. Master Splinter had told them many times to stay away from humans, that humans were dangerous. And now one was standing only a few feet from him. He was terrified.

"My brothers will protect me, my brothers will protect me, my brothers will protect me" Don keep thinking to himself.

"You guys said there was something wrong with Don" April said.

"You can say that" Leo responded turning so that she could see Don.

When April saw Don her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and her mouth dropped.

"Ho ho how di did this hap happen?" April managed to say.

"We don't know we just woke up and found Don like this" Raph stated walking over from the other side of the room, "we don't even know if this will have any other effects on Don."

April nodded and walked over to Leo and Don.

"I'll have a look and see if anything else is wrong with him."

But when April had gotten closer to Don he started to cry and cling harder on to Leo.

"Donnie it's okay, April's our friend she would hurt you" Leo said trying to get Don to calm down, "but she needs to look at you to make sure you're okay."

"Do s'e hav to" Don asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage, which was made easier with the tears already in his eyes.

"I'm afraid she has to" Leo answered

"Waph stand wit me, p'ease" Don said still giving Leo the puppy eyes look. Don knew no one messed with Raph when Raph was little, so no one would miss with Raph now. Raph would protect him from the human, she wouldn't do anything to him when Raph was there.

"I'll stay with you little bro" Raph said he could see how scared Don was, but the had to knew that he was okay.

After about 30 minutes April told them that Don was perfectly health and that he was also absolutely adorable.

April couldn't stay long, she had to get back to work. Before she left Leo stopped her to ask her a question.

"April do you know how to potty train a kid" Leo asked hoping for some help with what he knew was going to be a hard thing to accomplish.

"Sorry I'm afraid I don't" April said, "but I'll see if I can pick up some books to help."

After April left Leo went back to set with his brother when he noticed something was not right. Raph and Mikey were on there hands and knees looking for something and Don was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Don" Leo asked worry already working it way into his head.

"Raphie boy here was watching him and when he turned around for a few moments, Don had disappeared." Mikey had answered sounding greatly worried.

Before Leo could answer a loud blast from the kitchen and ran toward it. When he got there he found Don sitting on the floor clapping his hands in front of what was once the toaster.

"It m'ke loud 'oise and pr'tty colors" Don said excitedly pointing out the small fire that had stated.

Leo quickly grabbed Don and pulled him out of danger, then went about putting out the fire. When the fire was out Leo took a look at the kitchen clock over the stove. It wasn't even noon yet. Leo had a filling that this was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long for me to update.**

After Leo had cleaned up what was left of the toaster and checked Don for injuries, he headed back to the living room where Raph and Mikey were going at it. Raph was trying to get at Mikey who had to bring up the fact that Raph had in fact made the same mistake that he had made.

"Mikey if you don't shut your mouth, I'll knock all your teeth down your throat!"

"Why because I pointed out the truth, you let Don get out of your site and look what happened." Mikey shouted back from behind the couch where he had taken cover from Raph.

"At least Don didn't get hurt on my watch!"

"You were watching him."

"That's it," Leo shouted before Raph could think for a comeback. Leo known that the two of them could go at it for a long time and he wasn't in the mood to listen to it.

Raph opened his mouth to shout back at Leo but didn't get a chance to say what he was about to say because Leo handed Don to him. Leo noticed that Raph was making an effort not to shout in front of Don since that morning when he had scared him.

Raph gave Leo a dirty look. The way he saw it that was a low trick of Leo to play, he knew how easily Don had been able to scare.

"It's clear that we can't have only one person watching Don at a time. So from now on at least two of us will be keeping an eye on Don" Leo said to his brothers using his leader voice.

"Now can I truce the two of you to watch Don of a minute, I have to go and pick something up."

"So you're getting on us about keeping an eye on Don, then you have to head out" Raph said. It was clear from the look in his eyes that he was fighting to control his temper.

Don looked over to Leo with a confused look in his eyes.

"Spwiner not here, can't leave with no Spwiner. Don't good Leo get in truodle."

Leo smile at little Donnie. He remembers well how quickly they got into trouble if they left the lair without Master Splinter. In fact they were nearly ten when Master Splinter first let them leave the lair without his supervision. Good thing to because less than a week later they had found their way to the surface and into trouble.

"It's okay Donnie, Master Splinter lets us leave without his supervision now and I'll be back soon."

"Can leve to" Don asked looking hopeful. He always wanted to see what was outside the lair and to explore it, but Master Splinter kept a close eye on them when they went out.

Leo laughed but shook his head no.

"Sorry Donnie but you'll still too little to go out by yourself."

"Go with you."

"Sorry Donnie you're staying here."

"Raph and Mikey will watch you." Leo added that last part looking up at Raph and Mikey.

"Yeah, yeah we got this" Raph answered not even looking at Leo.

After Leo left Mikey went and took Don from Raph.

"Come on bro I got something to show, you want to see?" Mikey asked Don. Don's eyes light up, he love see and learning new things. He wanted to learn as much as he could, so he differently want to see whatever it was the Mikey would show him.

"Well on we go then" Mikey said with his finger in the air and a smile on his face that could rival the chestier cat from _Alice in Wonderland_, and then marched out the room.

Raph followed them; he knew Mikey to well and knew there would be trouble if he was not closely watched.

Mikey walked straight into the bathroom and waved his hand at the toilet in that was in the corner of the room.

"Don do you know what this is" Mikey asked with a smile on his face.

"A chair" Don answered, and then Don got a closer look at it.

"Why hav ole?"

"This is a special sit, when you have to go like you did earlier you sit on this special chair and go" Mikey explained, "and when you're done you flush it away."

"ush, how ush"

"You pull this handle here" Mikey said pointing it out for Don to see. Then Mikey flushed the toilet. When he heard the toilet flush Don went closer to have a better look. When he got over there the toilet bowl was refilling with water.

"Ater there" Don said excitedly pointing it out for Mikey.

"That's right" Mikey answered.

"Okay Donnie whenever you fill the need to do the potty dance you come here" Mikey continued.

Don looked up at him confused.

"You know the potty dance" Mikey said again crossing his legs and hopping up and down like a little kid who needed to go to the bathroom.

Raph then walked over from the corner where he was watching and slapped Mikey up top the head.

"You look like an idiot."

"Do you have a better idea about how to potty train him, because I'm not cleaning up anything that comes out of him."

While Raph and Mikey where getting into their increasing loud discussion, Don quietly walked out of the room to get the blocks he had been playing with earlier.

Raph and Mikey didn't notice that Don had even left the room till, they heard toilet flush. Don had flush about three of the blocks down the toilet and the water in the toilet was now over flowing.

Raph slapped himself in the face, they had let Don get out of their site again and like before trouble had followed.

"Want see wha go down ole" Don said close to tears, "I not mean to brake."

When Leo got home of few minutes later, Don had calmed down and was sitting on the couch. Raph and Mikey were busy cleaning up the flood that had come from the toilet.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Leo asked looking at Raph and Mikey with an accusing look.

"Uh….no" Mikey answered with a nervous look. Leo just shook his head.

"So what did you have to do that was so important that you left me and Mikey here to handle this mess" Raph glared at Leo.

"How was to know the lair would flood, if I went to the store?" Leo asked back.

"What did you have to get at the store?"

Leo pulled out what he had got from the store and showed it to Raph.

"Their called pull-ups you put them on kids who are going through potty training, so what happened earlier when Don went on the floor won't happen again."

"We'll need those" Mikey called from where he was mopping the floor.

To the surprise of everyone Don didn't get into any trouble for a while after that. After lunch, further to the surprise of his brothers he said it was nappy nap time and got on the couch and went to sleep.

"I never heard of a kid who took a nap on their own" Raph said after Don was asleep, "is it just me or is that weird."

"Don't complain Raph, don't complain" Leo said from where he was sited at the kitchen table.

After an hour or two they heard a flush coming from the bathroom and when they looked at the couch Don wasn't on the couch.

Before any one of his brothers could go up to check on him Don walked out of the bathroom.

Don looked up at his brothers, "what had go."

With that Don continued on his way past his brother who each had a dumbfounded look on their face.

As Leo went to make sure that Don did in fact use the restroom, Mikey turned to Raph.

"So I can't potty train" Mikey said being sarcastic, with a smug look on his face.

Raph wasn't paying any attention to Mikey, but was still looking at Don with the deer in the headlights look.

"He's always been a little know it all."


	6. Chapter 6

Today had been one for the record books in Leo's mind. If it could have gone wrong it did and they had gotten no closer to helping turn Donnie back. He was now enjoying the quiet in the lair; all for his brothers had turned in. For course it had taken them a long time to get Donnie to go to bed, for a two year old he was a good hider.

An hour after dinner Leo had went and set up Don's room of him. He didn't think it was a good idea for Don to be in a room, with all his old inventions, notes and whatever else he kept in there. The times with the stove and toaster that morning had made Leo shore of that.

When Leo had everything ready for him, he went to get Don. The second he told Don it was bedtime he ran off like he was the roadrunner.

"Eddy hav nappy nap time, no eed bed" Don said as he look for a hiding shot. They quickly found out that for a two year old Don was fast. Then when they got him to bed every few minutes he would try to snick out. It was a nightmare. In fact Don had only just fallen asleep.

As the evening news was about to change subjects a blue spin light appeared in the medial of the room and before Leo could do anything Renet came falling out of it.

"Ow, I could never land right even when I have the time sceptre" Renet said as she rubbed her bottom, where she had landed.

To say Leo was surprised to see her would be an understatement. What in the world could Renet be doing here? He was also just as worried as he was confused whenever Renet went trouble was shore to follow.

"Renet…" Leo started to ask her what she was doing there when she ran up to him with her trade mark smile.

"Oh, Leo it's great to see you" Renet said as she pulled Leo into a bone crashing hug. Before Leo could say anything there was a noise from the other side of the room; Raph and Mikey had been woken up by the sound Renet had made coming in.

When Renet ran over to hug the confused turtles Leo had gotten over the shock of Renet being there.

"Renet why are you here?" Leo asked still worried.

"Oh, right" Renet said the smile completely disappearing from her face and worry being to show in her eyes, "I could use you're guys help."

"You see Lord Simultaneous has been kidnapped."

"How can an all-powerful master of time be kidnapped?" Mikey asked worry.

"I don't know but whoever did it also stole the time secptre."

"Wait, hold up. If the time specular was stolen how the shell did you get here?" Raph asked, they did not need this right now with what happened to Don.

"Oh, there a potion that let's one follow the secptre's magic" Renet said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I don't know why it came here though."

The second she said that Leo, Raph and Mikey know exactly why it had, but before they could say anything there was a sound behind them.

Don came out of his room dragging his blanket in one hand and in the other he had Mikey's teddy bear that Mikey had given him to sleep with. From the looks of it Don had had a bad dream.

"Ahhhhh, he's soooo cute" Renet cried and she ran over and pulled him up into a hug. The second Don's feet left the ground he started screaming and the tears were pouring down his face. Human scared him and this human was loud and dressed funny and it did help that he had just had a nightmare.

Raph quickly yanked Don out of Renet's arms and glared at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare him" Renet said as Don clung to Raph shaking like a leaf the tears still pouring down.

"Who is that little kid anyways?"

"That's Don" Leo answers, "I think it's safe to say that whoever stole the time spectre came here and turned Don into a kid."

"But why?" Renet asked dumbfounded.

"I don't care, but whoever did it is going to pay" Raph said the anger clearly showing in his face.

Before anyone could say anything else the same glowing circle that had brought Renet there was back and pulled all five of them through it.

They landed in a pile in a deserted field and Donnie was screaming a lot louder than before.

After everyone was up on their feet and Leo had checked Don for injures, there were none, and calmed him down Raph rounded on Renet.

"Where have you taken us?"

"I don't know the potion is different from the time secptre, it just goes where the secptre magic is."

"You mean we could continue to jump around time and space" Raph shouted not happy about this.

Hearing this Don started to cry again hugging the teddy bear he had managed to keep with him closer, he was scared.

Mikey went over and pitied Don up to try and calm him down again. One thing for shore was that this wasn't little Donnie's night.

"Alright everyone calm down" Leo said quickly going into leader mood.

"Mikey, Renet you guys stay with Donnie and Raph and I will go have a look around."

"And don't you dare let him out of your sites" Raph added in a low and serious voice.

Leo and Raph head south and walked for about a mile when they saw men in the distance. The men were each on horseback in huge heavy armor with chainmail underneath. The picture was like something you would see in a Lord of the Rings or Robin Hood movie. The turtles had found themselves in the middle ages.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo and Raph went back to where the others were, to tell the others what they had found out.

"You're telling me we're in the middle ages" Mikey shouted throwing his hands over his head, "there no TV or videogames here." After he said this Mikey's eyes grow wide with fear, "There nothing here!"

As Mikey stated to panic Raph walked up behind him and slapped him on top the head.

"Quiet it shell for brains we got more important things to worry about" Raph said crossing his arms over his chest.

"First we need to set up camp and then we will see if we can find Lord Simultaneous" Leo said quickly taking control of the situation.

As everyone was assigned jobs, Don who had fallen asleep shortly after they got there, was woken up by a sound in the bushes. Don got up hugging his teddy bear even closer to him as a weird animal popped out of the bush. Don had never seen anything like it. It was about as tall as his knees where, it had long back legs and ears as long as its head. Its nose was twitching and it was covered in brown fur. It was cute, not scary to Don.

The rabbit that had Don attention, sit there for a few minutes then hopped off into the forest.

"'Ait come 'ack" Don said quickly getting up to follow the rabbit into the forest, his brother to busy setting up camp to notice.

Don followed the rabbit for a few minutes in the forest when the rabbit stopped and lifted its head, then the rabbit hopped off faster than Don could follow. Before Don could even think about what to do another animal came running by. This one Don knew to be a fox, because a while back when they were looking for supplies in the junkyard he had found a small box with a picture of one on it. Master Splinter told him it was a movie called _The Fox and the Hound_ and he told him what a fox and a hound where.

Don sit and waited for a while but the rabbit didn't come back. As Don got up to start heading back he heard a sound in the grass underneath him and before he knew what to do a tiny animal popped up. It looked like the weird animal he had seen earlier. This animal though was small though to fit in his hand and was white, not brown like the first one.

The bunny hopped closer to Don and shortly after it appeared it was followed by another bunny this one brown like their mother.

Don reached his hand out and pets the white bunny. Don laughed, it felt soft and Don slowly picked the bunny up and then with a smile on his face picked up the other one.

Don was having such a good time with his new bunny friends that he didn't even notice that something was in the bushes.

A local knight was on his way to Camelot, he had an important meeting with King Arthur himself, when he came across this demon in the woods.

He placed his arrow into his bow and took aim; he would destroy this creature before it could do any harm to anyone. Before he could fire though he stopped himself, he had expected the strange turtle creature the viciously kill and eat those two rabbits. It wasn't eating them though it appeared to be playing with them, remaining him for his niece back home that would play with any tiny animal she could find.

With a closer look he could see the stuff bear that the turtle creature had dropped when he started playing with the rabbits. This was no monster he was watching but a small child. He quickly put his bow and arrow up and trying to look as less threating as he possible could, then came out from behind the trees.

When Don saw him he started to shake, not only was where a human in front of him but this one was armed and for some reason it was wearing mostly metal.

The knight quickly saw how scared he was, so he took his bow and arrow and put them by the tree and got down on his knees so that he was eye level with Don

"Hello there what is your name little guy? I'm Sir Alfred." The knight said, not all sure that the child could understand him.

Don was confused so this man wasn't going to hurt him. Unsure what to do Don decided to answer him.

"Don'tello" Don answered still shaking a little.

"Well Don'tello where did you come from?" Sir Alfred asked.

Don looked around if he was scared before it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He couldn't remember which way he came, he was lost.

When Don came to this realization he started to cry.

Don's sudden reaction surprised Sir Alfred, but he quickly understood what happen. This child wondered off when no one was looking and can't remember how to get back.

Sir Alfred didn't like to see children cry, so he quickly pulled Don into his arms.

"It's okay, we'll find where you came from"

"Bruthers 'ere bruthers" Don cried harder his faced quickly covered in tears.

"It's okay lad, I give you my word as a knight of Camelot that I will find your brothers" Sir Alfred said putting on hand on his heart and the other up in the air as if he was saying hi to someone.

"Come with me, I must speak with King Arthur then we shall began our quest to find your brothers."

"'hat a qu'st?" Don asked.

"It is a task that one most complete."

"Can twey come?" Don asked holding up the two bunnies he had found.

Sir Alfred laughed, "Of course, the more the merrier."

Sir Alfred then picked Don and the bunnies up and walked over to where his horse was.

"You will have to hold on to your little rabbit friends, so they don't fall" Sir Alfred said as he placed Don on his horse.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mikey was coming back from getting fire wood to see everyone frankly searching for something.<p>

"What happened?" Mikey asked. At that Raph ran up to him.

"Mikey have you seen Donnie?" he asked the worry clearly showing on his face.

"Last time I saw him he was asleep over there" Mikey answered pointing to a corner of the clearing. Worry now sinking in, Don couldn't be lost could he?

They had lost Don in the middle ages of all places.


	8. Chapter 8

When Sir Alfred arrived in Camelot with his new charge, he took the blanket he kept in the sack tied to his saddle of when he had to make camp.

"Don'tello come over here please."

Don walked slowly over to Sir Alfred, when Don was close enough Sir Alfred covered him up the best he could with the blanket. Sir Alfred knew that the knights of Camelot were all noble knights, but they would see him as a monster at first, the same as he had and would shot him before he had a chance to explain.

As Sir Alfred is wrapping Don up one of the bunnies Don had been holding since Sir Alfred had found him had finally made its escape. With the bunny getting out of his hand Don lost his hold on the other bunny and it to escape.

Don quickly wiggled out of Sir Alfred's hands and the blanket he was wrapping him in to go after the bunnies. Sir Alfred made to grip him before he got into trouble, but couldn't catch him.

But before Don could get far a girl about ten years old came over and picked up the bunnies. The girl's name was Sophie and she was the daughter of the gamekeeper of the castle.

"What cute little bunnies" Sophie said scratching one of them behind the ear, then she looked up at them and smiled at Don.

"Hello my name is Sophie" she said in her most polite voice and handling out her hand to Don.

Don looked up at her blushing, she was pretty.

"I Don'tello" he mumbled so low she could not hear him.

"I'm sorry I didn't her that" Sophie stated.

"Good morning, Miss Sophie" Sir Alfred said walking up behind Don, "may I introduce you to my good friend Don'tello"

"It a pleasure to meet you Don'tello."

"Come on Don'tello, play me" Sophie said with a smile on her face.

Don's face light up, his brothers had always been his playmates but now they were a lot older than him and not as much fun to play, now he had someone his own age to play with.

Sir Alfred smiled and gave Don a gentle push, and then Sophie took his hand and ran off pulling Don alongside her.

Sir Alfred then went in to his meeting with the king; it was easier not having to worry about what people would think of the small turtle child. He had known Sophie since the day she was born and knew that she would be playing with whatever animal she could find and when her parents were working she was nowhere near any adults. Less likely for Don to get into trouble if none of the adults were to see him.

* * *

><p>Back at their campsite, everyone was looking for a clue as to where Don went. After looking for a while Leo found a small pair of footprints on the outskirts of the woods. When he took a closer look he could tell by their size and the fact that they had two toes on each foot that they were Don's.<p>

"Guys I found his tail over here" Leo called out pointing to the prints. They followed tracks till they stopped at where Don had been playing with the bunnies.

"It appears that he stopped here of a little while" Leo said as he examined the ground.

"Uh, Leo…" Mikey said walking over to him with something he picked off the ground. He held it up so that Leo could see; it was his teddy bear that he had been letting Don sleep with. The bear was covered in mud and in its fur was a few leafs and twigs.

"Guys look over here" Raph interrupted pointing out the hoof prints in the ground that lead off east of there.

"Someone took our brother" Raph continued with a look of pure angry on his face.

Leo's eyes narrowed as he looked at what Raph had pointed out. He knew they came there to help Renet, but they had to find their brother first. Whoever took their brother had better not of hurt him or they would pay.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Sir Alfred finished his meeting with the king. The king had noticed weird things happening in a small village on the outskirts of his kingdom and Sir Alfred had been sent out to investigate. Sir Alfred couldn't ignore an order from the king, but he had also given his word of honor that he would help Don'tello find his brothers. He had thought about leaving him here, but were would he stay. Most people here would see him as a demon as he first had and attack him. So as much as he didn't want to do it he would have to take Don'tello with him on this mission.<p>

After only a few hours he and Don were ready to set out. Don decided to leave his new bunny friends in Sophie's care; she knew better how to take care of them. Sir Alfred placed Don in the front of the front of the saddle where he rode the first time. Sir Alfred rode for a couple of hours till Don got tired, then he stopped and made camp.

Despite everything that happened it didn't take Don long to fall asleep. After a while though he woke up to sounds coming from the woods.

Don got up and started poking Sir Alfred in the shoulder. When Sir Alfred woke up he saw that Don was close to tears. Before Sir Alfred could say anything Don answered his question.

"S'met'ing out 'here" Don said pointing to the woods. Then Sir Alfred could hear it as well, something was moving around in the bushes.

"Don'tello stay and here and do not leave" Sir Alfred said in a firm voice and he picked up his bow and arrow.

Sir Alfred started to look around being as quietly as he could, when he spotted what had made the noise. Covered from head to toe with mud, leafs and twigs and looking so tired that she may fall over any minute was Sophie.

Sir Alfred lowered his weapon, how that girl a gotten here and why she even followed them was beyond him, but he knew he wasn't going to get answers now. Sophie was clearly tried he would talk to her in the morning. He lead Sophie over to the tent he and Don were using. This was likely to be one of the hardest mission he had ever had, having to worry about the safety of two children.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had exams at school and then after that I had trouble thinking about where I wanted the story to go.**

The next morning Sir Alfred got Don and Sophie up and then asked Sophie to explain herself.

"Well I just wanted to come along," Sophie said, "I'm bored at home just taking care of the animals I just wanted to have an adventure."

Sir Alfred just shook his head, "And how did you catch up with us?"

"My dad took him out into these woods since I was his age," Sophie said pointing to Donnie who was setting by the door of the tent.

"I also know that the quickest way to get anywhere out of the castle on horseback is to follow the path on the west side of the woods and I know how to cover the same amount of distant on foot a lot faster."

"As made clear by your appearance here," Sir Alfred answered waving his hand around the campsite.

"Are you going to make me go back," Sophie asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

Sir Alfred let out a long sigh, "No, it is too dangerous for you to be out in the woods by yourself and I don't have the time to take you back myself, so you will have to stay with me."

At that time they were interrupted by a loud noise from behind them. Sir Alfred pushed Sophie behind him and turned to face the danger to find Don going through his bags. Then Don pulled out Sir Alfred's cooking supplies and started hitting them together with a huge smile on his face.

"Make lowd 'oise" Don explained.

"You will need to help me a little with this curious child." Sir Alfred said pointing to Don.

Elsewhere in the woods Don's brother and Renet where continuing their search of their brother.

"When I find out who took Don they're going to wish they had never even seen him." Raph said with a growl in his voice pushing the branches out of his way.

Mikey had stopped listening to Raph hours ago, Raph was mad and when he was mad he could go on and on.

So Mikey saw Leo hold up his hand for them to stop and Raph didn't, making Raph walk right into Mikey's back.

Before Raph could yell at Mikey Leo interrupted.

"Guys look over there" Leo pointed ahead of him where a huge castle was.

"Wow a really castle like in the tales of King Arthur and Robin Hood," said Mikey with a smile on his face. At that Raph reached up to slap Mikey when he was interrupted by Renet.

"That might in fact be King Arthur castle, though Robin Hood was a myth," Renet said looking up at the castle.

"Whaaaat King Arthur was reeeeally?" Mikey asked in pure shock he was told countless times by Don that there were little facts to support the stories of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

"I don't care if there was a King Moron; I want to find my missing brother. Who if you had forgotten is now a two year old and won't be able to defend himself." Raph nearly shouted interrupting Renet and Mikey's conversation.

"Raph right the trail leads into the castle so that's where we're going. We need to be careful and not be seen." Leo said with a determined look in his eyes as he scanned the outside of the castle looking for the best way to get in without being seen.

"Guys I believe I have a plan" Leo said after he had gotten a good look at the castle.

Elsewhere Sir Alfred in his two companies were on their way again. This time they were traveling on foot, because the horse couldn't carry all three on them and the supplies.

Don was very curious about what he saw around him. Master Splinter had had to keep them hidden in the sewers so yesterday was the first time Don had ever been outside and he was just now getting a chase to look around.

As they were walking Don was picking things off the ground and examining them. After a little awhile Don saw something interesting in the leaves a little ways over and he walked over to it and reached down to pick it up. It was a pine cone that was sitting in a bunch of small plants. Don sat down examining the pine when Sophie called to him to come on.

A little while after that Don was scratching himself all over, when Sir Alfred saw this he stop the horse and Sophie to have a look. After a quick look over Sir Alfred just put his head in his hands for a moment.

"It appears our young friend has gotten into the poison ivy" Sir Alfred said with a sigh.

Don was crying now, he didn't like how he was itching all over.

Sir Alfred went to his saddle bag and pull out his riding gloves and put them on Don's hands to stop him from scratching himself, he unfortunately didn't have anything else he could do.

Meanwhile, Leo was pointing out to the others where the watchtowers were on the wall surrounding the castle where.

"With the watchtowers being where they are and with the height of the wall, there will be a blind spot over there" Leo said pointing out a spot on the south side, "and if we wait till the cover of night there will be less chances of us being seen once we get over the wall."

"But Leo, Don needs our help right now" Raph growled at his brother, patience had never been one of Raph's strong points.

"Raph if they catch us we will be of little help to anyone" Leo said he was use to Raph rash actions.

"Fine" Raph said with a look that made it clear that he was not happy with this idea.

"When we're in we will split up and search different parts of the castle and when we're done we'll meet by the front gate. Renet you will stay with me." Leo continued as if he had never been interrupted by Raph.

"Leo, what if Donnie's not in there?" Mikey asked with a worried look on his face.

Leo didn't say anything for a moment this was something that was worrying him as well. If whoever had taken Don had left the castle, with as many people who had to come in and out of the castle each day, there would be no way to tell where they had taken Don.

"We will cross that boat when we get there" Leo answered with the worry clearly showing on his face.

Despite Sir Alfred putting the gloves on Don's hands Don still tried to scratch at his rash. Sophie watched him do it.

"Why did you mass with the poison ivy?" She asked Don.

"I c'rious" Don stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, Don did I ever tell you that my father as the gamekeeper of the castle knows all about the plant and animal life out here and he told me all about it. I can teach you about the plant and animal life out here if you want" Sophie said.

Don's eyes lit up like he was told Christmas had come early, and he nodded yes really fast.

Sophie smiled, "Okay just promise me you won't mess with anything that you don't know what is from now on."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me so long to update again. Next time I'll try not to take a month to update.**

For the rest of the day Sophie continued to answer Don's many many questions about everything he saw. Sophie could see that Don was going to be a great scholar when he was older.

At the same time Leo, Raph, Mikey and Rennet where nowhere closer to finding Don then they had been the day before. They knew that Don had been in the castle, but was no longer there and there was no clue to where he went.

Leo just couldn't take it; to him it was his job to always look out of his brother so how did he lose one of them. And when that brother could do nothing to defend himself, making it even more of Leo's job to protect him.

Rennet had decided to 'borrow' some clothes from one of the many houses nearby and talk to different people to see if they had seen anything. Rennet asked as many people as she could if they had seen someone with a child that they had covered up like they were trying to hide it. They were hoping that whoever took Don wasn't showing him around. And if whoever took him was showing him around, they didn't believe that they would have to ask people if they had seen him.

After talking for what felt like half the world she finally found some information. She ran up to the part of the castle that the guys were using for cover to keep from being seen and were waiting for any information she found.

They all looked up with hopeful eyes when they saw her.

"Okay guys like this guy said some other guy like saw this knight leave with a small kid like wrapped in a blanket" Rennet reported.

"Did they say where he went?" Leo asked hopefully.

"I believe that way" Rennet said pointing with her finger. The look on her face said she was anything but sure as to where the knight went.

"Oh great my brother is missing and all we have is he might of maybe went that way" Raph say the angry shown clearly in his voice.

"I'm sorry that's all I got" Rennet answered shrugging her shoulders.

"For now it the best lead we got so let's head out that way" Leo said stopping Raph from yelling at Rennet.

"I hope we find Don soon and he was okay" Leo thought to himself as they headed out to follow their new lead hoping for Don's sake it wasn't a dead end.

Meanwhile Don was trying to remember all the different kinds of trees Sophie told him about. Also what Sophie had told him they were used for.

After a while Don asked Sophie "How wnow sooo 'uch?"

Sophie smiled at Don and answered, "My dad is the castle's gamekeeper it his job to take care of the grounds around the castle and he showed me everything I know about the forest."

Just then Sir Alfred stopped the horse and pulled down the blanket he had used earlier to cover Don at the castle with and walked over to wrap Don in it again.

"We are nearing a small village just over that hill and you must not be seen Don'tello. Sophie keep a close eye on him." Sir Alfred said when he finished wrapping Don up in the blanket to where one could hardly see his face.

When they got to the village everything had Don turning his head. He wanted to see everything and when Sophie's head was turned he headed out to look at these big fluffy animals out in the fields close by. By the time Sophie turned around Don was completely hidden by the herd of sheep that he went to investigate.

"Sir Alfred, Sir Alfred Don's gone!" Sophie shouted.

"What, where you watching him?"

"I'm sorry. I turned my head for just a second and when I looked back he was gone." Sophie said close to tears.

"Don't worry we will find him before anything happens to him. Don'tello couldn't have gotten very far." Sir Alfred said trying to keep calm.

Meanwhile Don was still with the sheep, he had never seen so many of the same animal in one place and the sheep looked weird in their funny little coats. Don wondered how they got their funny coats.

Don was about to go up and touch one of their coats when something made all the sheep start running.

Up in the sky hiding on a giant fire breathing dragon was Savanti Romera. As the dragon dropped down and picked off one of the sheep Savanti spotted Don with the sheep.

"It appeared my plan to tell Agent Bishop where the turtles lair was and have him torment Donatello when he could defend himself had failed and Rennet had somehow got them back in time. Well that means that the rest of those turtles and Rennet won't be far behind. It appears that my enemy will be of some use to me" Savanti thought to himself as he made his dragon turn back around and pick little Don up. And before he knew what was happening Donatello was in the dragon's claw.

When the dragon was seen Sir Alfred had told Sophie to hide and he drew his sword and jumped on his horse riding over to where the dragon was coming down. The dragon was there and gone so fast though that there was nothing he could do. Sir Alfred did see a small green head poking out from under one of the claws. The dragon had taken Don, who he had given his word of honor that he would help find his brother. His mission for the king would have to wait, he need to save Donatello before it was too late.

Savanti Romera's dragon was much fast then any horse and in less than an hour was nearing the castle and below him three turtles and Rennet spotted the dragon and what he had in his claw. They now knew where Don was but their worst imagines was nothing compared to the trouble he was really in.


	11. Chapter 11

Raph was beyond angry! When he gets his hands on Savanti Romera he was going to kill him. That was his little brother he took and no one, no one missed with one of his brothers. Also adding fire to the flame was the fact that his little brother was now no more than two years old. Yes, when Raph got ahold for Savanti he was going to wish he had never even seen his brother, no Savanti would wish he was never even born.

When Savanti flow over head they saw him go to a huge mountain just west of the castle. After heading over to the that mountain as fast as they could they saw that the it was a lot farther away than it appeared. It didn't matter though if it was a thousand miles away they were going to get their brother back no matter what it took.

Miles away Sophie was sitting by herself outside of one of the houses in the village. Nothing was going to make her feel any better. She had been told to stay here with this couple that told Sir Alfred that they would look after her while he was gone. Sir Alfred was currently at the blacksmith gearing up for a dragon hunt.

For Sir Alfred his job was to slay the dragon for he had promised Don that he would look after him and he had failed miserably. He would rescue Don from the dragon or avenge his death. Also as a knight of the round table it was his sworn duty to protect the people of Camelot and to serve the king and as such he could not let a dragon hunt in these lands.

Sophie couldn't take it if she had done as she was told Don wouldn't be in trouble at the moment and Sir Alfred would have to run off to face a dragon.

"Well I'm not going to sit around and wait for someone to fix the miss I caused. I'm going to rescue Donnie myself" Sophie said out loud to herself. Sophie waited by the house till Sir Alfred rode out, she knew if the couple found her missing before Sir Alfred left he would be notified and would find a way to keep her here.

When Sir Alfred was seen riding out of the village on horseback to the mountain where the dragon lives, Sophie head out in the same direction in the woods. She didn't even stop to think about what she would do when she faced the dragon.

Meanwhile in the cave where Savanti was hiding out Don had wedged himself into a small corner on the cave's wall and had his face in his hands crying. He wanted his brother, he wanted Master Splinter and he wanted someone to make the mean scary guy go away, far away.

"This, this is warrior that defeated me back in prehistoric times and stopped him from having my revenge. He is nothing but a useless crybaby." Savanti shouted making Don cried harder and try to pull himself into the wall behind him.

"Hey, idiot when you turned him in to a toddler what did you expected. All you power hungry morons are all the same, you never think anything though." Lord Simontaneous said from his magical prison that Savanti put him in. The prison looked like what a bubble a kid would blow from a buddle wand would look like if it was twice the kid's size and electric.

"Be silent!" Savanti shouted. He was tired of his prisoner talking back, "I'm running things and will not listen to you."

"Yeah, running things, you knew pea brain that the child didn't get hear by itself. And you may be waiting for the Solar comet that come every ten thousand years to steal my powers, but I don't think your guest are going to wait." Lord Simontaneous said with a smug look on his face as if he knew something that Savanti didn't.

"If you are talking about your apprentice and the rest of the turtles I will deal with them when the time is right. It may not have been in my plans for them to find me here, but they will wish that they hadn't." Savanti said as he yacked Don out of the corner making him cry even harder and all but throw him into the prison with Lord Simontaneous.

A few days passed and the guys and it felt to them like they were no closer to finding Don then they were the first day they saw the dragon. They had set up camp for the night and Mikey was sitting away from everybody holding the teddy bear that Don had dropped in the forest the first day they lost him.

"Donnie I'm so sorry," Mikey said with tears in his eyes, "I should have keep a closer eye on you that day then you wouldn't have gone off in the woods and we won't have lost you. You have to be so scared; I'm mean you were scared of Rennet. I can't imagine how scared you are now." Mikey hugged the small bear to him crying, then Leo shouted for them to get to cover someone was coming. Leo, Raph and Rennet ran for the cover of the woods but Mikey didn't hear Leo and stayed where he was. And before they could tell Mikey to run for cover a knight on horseback came into view.

Sir Alfred had been travel almost day and night to find the dragon's lair. He knew that by now there was little chance that young Donatello was still alive but he would not give up. When Sir Alfred turned the corner he saw a figure sitting a little ways off from the road. It was another turtle like Don only this one was fully grown. It appeared to be crying and in his arms was a small toy. It didn't take Sir Alfred long to put two and two together.

"Sir, are you one of Don'tello's brothers."

The unexpected sound of Sir Alfred caused Mikey to jump strait up and was all it took for Raph to jump out of the woods in a blind rage.

Sir Alfred picking up on the situation raised his arms in surrender as Raph pulled him off the ground by his shirt collar.

"Raph, put him down" Leo shouted then turned to Sir Alfred and asked, "what do you knew about our missing brother?"

"If you'll let me down I will tell you good sir" Sir Alfred said to Raph who had still not put him on the ground.

Raph put Sir Alfred down but continued at glare at him as he told them everything that happened sense he found Don.

The turtles now knew what Don had been up to and how Savanti got him and they had someone to help in saving him. They only hoped they would find him before it was to late.


	12. Chapter 12

To say that Sophie was scared would be an understatement, she was terrified. She had traveled for the past two days through the woods to get here to the base of the mountain were the dragon had flown to. Now she had to get in there, get past a dragon and recuse Don if the dragon hadn't already eaten him.

Sophie took a deep breath to gain what courage she could and started to climb.

It didn't take long for Sophie to reach the cave where Savanti Romera was living. Sophie peered into the cave couldn't believe what she saw. A huge dragon was laying fast sleep at the other side of the cave, which she had expected to see, and by the end of the dragon's tail was a large electric bubble with Don and a weird old man in a funny outfit. In a way this man remained her of Merlin, the man that she sometimes sees walking around the castle.

"Okay there is more going on here than I thought" Sophie thought to herself, "Well I now have to help both for them." And before Sophie could lose the little courage she gained she slipped into the cave and head slowly to the bubble.

Lord Simontaneous was sitting quietly watching the dragon breath fire every time he snored and little Don was sound asleep. Don had said little to nothing after the dragon had picked him up from the herd of sheep, he had cried though the first day and then he would try to ride behind Lord Simontaneous whenever Savanti Romera was in the room.

Lord Simontaneous looked up when he saw Sophie walking up to their prison.

"I told the moron that someone would come looking when he took that turtle, but no matter what you say you can't fix stupid." Then Lord Simontaneous turned to Sophie

"I appreciate you coming to help us little girl, but it dangerous here so you should get out of here before you get hurt" Lord Simontaneous said to Sophie in a tone you would us with a four year old.

Sophie's face went as red ripe apple; nothing made her madder than when someone treated her like a little kid. She was ten years old, she wasn't a little kid.

"If you don't want my help fine, I'm not here to help you I here to help Don. If you want to stay here with a dragon then fine by me" Sophie said, "if you want to get out of here though you can tell me how to get rid of this bubble."

Lord Simontaneous just stared at her for a minute then smiled, "Alright you see the staff over there, that staff can get rid of the force field. Be quick though Savanti can come back at any minute."

Sophie didn't know who this Savanti was but she had a feeling that she didn't want to be here when he came back. Sophie look to where Lord Simontaneous had pointed the time specter was leaned up against the wall of the cave.

Sophie slowly walked over to the speculator; though she wanted to get out of there she didn't want to wake up the sleeping Dragon.

Just as her hand gripped the speculator a shout sounded though the cave.

"'Ophie 'hind you" Don shouted, he had woken up as Sophie was making her way to the speculator.

Sophie turned around to see Savanti Romera glaring at her. Sophie ran in-between his legs and headed for the bubble, with the hope that if she got Don and Lord Simontaneous free, Lord Simontaneous could help her. Before she got far Savanti gripped her arm and lift her up over his head.

"Do you think a little brat like you can stand in the way of Savanti Romera and his revenge" Savanti said in Sophie's ear.

"Savanti let her go" someone shouted from the mouth of the cave.

Savanti turned to see Leo, Sir Alfred, Mikey, Raph and Rennet standing there. Savanti dropped Sophie to the ground turned to them.

"You think after all this time I had to wait for my revenge" Savanti shouted and then magically made everything in the cave from the rocks on the wall to his cooking utilizes fly to the mouth of the cave where his enemies stood.

While Savanti Romera was busy fighting the turtles and Sir Alfred, Sophie gripped the speculator and held it up to the bubble prison causing it to disappear. She then handed the speculator to Lord Simontaneous.

Lord Simontaneous then pointing the speculator at Savanti Romera to freeze where he was and everything he had been throwing across the room to fall to the floor.

"I've had it with you Savanti this time you're not going to cause any trouble again." And with that Lord Simontaneous turned Savanti Romera to stone.

When the danger was gone Don ran over to Leo and all but jumped into his arms shaking.

"It's okay Don, it's okay" Leo said to Don trying to get him to calm down. Then looked at Lord Simontaneous as if asking him if it was going to be okay. This wasn't the first time they thought their problems with Savanti were over.

"Don't worry he won't be causing any trouble anymore and to make sure we will take him to Null Time with us." Lord Simontaneous stated.

"Lord Simontaneous, Savanti changed our brother's age is there any way to turn him back." Leo asked Lord Simontaneous.

"Well, let see what we can" Lord Simontaneous answered pointing the speculator at Don and Don started to glow a light blue color, but when he stopped glowing he was still only two years old.

"What happened" Raph shouted.

"I've told you before the time speculator is a funny thing, it does what it wants to do. It appears it doesn't want to turn your brother back right now. Since it started to work on him, I believe he will turn back in time."

"So he may never turn back" Raph yelled.

"Oh he will turn back in anywhere from a few days to fourteen years. Now though you all most return to your time."

"Thank you Sir Alfred for all did for Don, we'll have to be leaving now" Leo said shaking Sir Alfred's hand.

"Farwell my friends may good fortune look your way."

Don wriggled out of Leo's arms and walked over to Sophie.

"Bye 'Ophie, on't forget me" Don said.

Sophie smiled, "Don I will never forget you."

With a bright flash everyone but Sir Alfred and Sophie left the cave and the dragon that had slept through everything was now laying dead in the cave.

True to her word Sophie never forgot Don. When she was older she dress herself up as a man and became the only woman to be a knight of the round table, and she was the bravest, if not the strongest, knight there second only to King Arthur himself.

Back in New York present time Don and his brothers made it back safe, not knowing that more trouble was to come.


	13. Chapter 13

"After all that we still can't get Don back to normal," Raph continued to shout, he had been in one of the worst mood he had been in for a long time. He had already in the few hours they been home knocked the sand out of his punching bag.

"Raph would you please let it go, me and Mikey aren't happy about it either, but continuing to shout about it isn't doing anything," Leo said not looking up from where he was reading a book to Don.

"I'm going out," Raph said storming out the front door.

Leo sighed. 'One of these days Raph temper was going to get him killed' Leo thought to himself.

"Donnie we're going to have to finish this later, okay" Leo said moving Don out of his lap and on to the couch.

"Okay," Don said getting up to go play with Mikey who didn't appear to be very busy he was just looking at this box with moving pictures.

"Mikey, I'm going to make sure Raph doesn't get into any trouble keep an eye on Donnie" Leo said heading out the door, "and don't let him out of your site for even a second."

"I know Leo, after everything that happened I know."

"Hey, Donnie do you want to watch TV with me," Mikey asked with a smile on his face.

Don nodded his head yes and walked over to were Mikey was sitting.

"Wh't TV?" he asked.

"It this cool box that tells you stories and all kinds of cool things" Mikey said the smile never leaving his face, and then he sighed.

"Well, this show is over let see what else is on."

Mikey went to the TV Guide channel, and in less than two seconds found what he wanted to watch.

"Coooool, their showing all the Friday the 13th movies" Mikey said turning the channel.

After a few hours Mikey turned the TV off, and just then Leo and Raph came home.

"Sorry we were out so long Mikey, hothead here had to get into a fight with the Purple Dragons," Leo said walking in.

"It helps me with my temper okay and they were the ones who were robbing a bank," Raph answered back.

"Come on Donnie time for bed," Leo said picking Don up and taking him to his room.

Later that night Donnie woke up shaking from a nightmare and slowly pushed himself off the bed. He'll go to Raph's room on one messed with his big brother Raph.

Don slowly tipped toed into the living room where he saw what appeared to be a tall figure wearing a hockey mask, and then he screamed bloody murder.

At that very moment Master Splinter walked into the lair, back from the Battle Nexus and before he could even walk all the way in Don ran into his arms shaking like a leaf on a tree.

The noise Don made woke everyone else in the lair up. Mikey took one look at the hockey mask Casey left hanging on the edge of the couch to know what happened. Mikey started to slowly tip toe back to his room hoping to get there before anyone noticed. But he didn't get very far.

"J'son gona get me" Don said into Master Splinter's shoulder as Master Splinter tried to calm him down.

On hearing that Raph looked at Don then at the hockey mask and his face turned red.

"YOU WATCHED FRIDAY THE 13TH WITH HIM." Raph shouted at Mikey.

"I didn't think it would scare him, it never scared him before" Mikey said with his hands up.

"He was thirteen the first time he watched it you idiot, he's now two," Raph shouted at Mikey with his face only two inches from Mikey's.

Raph then stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Mikey I'm going to give you a five second head start."

Before Raph had even finished his sentence, Mikey had already started running.

"Leonardo could please explain to me what is going on here" Master Splinter asked now that Don had calmed down.

"I don't know where to start sensei," Leo said scratching a non-existing itch on the back of his head.

"You can start my son on how Donatello is only two years old," Master Splinter said very calmly.

"Alright," Leo answered sitting down for what he knew would be a long story.

When Leo finished his story leaving nothing out from Don flushing stuff down the toilet, to their trip to King Arthur's court, Raph had finally knocked Mikey to the ground.

"Raphael release your brother" Master Splinter said trying to keep his voice quiet to not wake the now sleeping Don.

Raph glares at Mikey but does as he is told.

"Michelangelo," Master Splinter said in to tone that made Mikey know that he was in trouble, "you know full well that I didn't allow you watch those horror films for yours till you were thirteen, so for watching them with Donatello when he's only two years old, you will clean the dojo after practice every day for the next two weeks."

"Yes sensei" Mikey said.

"Now it appears to me that there has been enough excitement here for one night, I suggest that you'll return to your bed," Master Splinter continued, "Leonardo can you return Donatello to his bed.

"Alright," Leo said taking Don from Master Splinter and headed for Don's room. Raph and Mikey also made their way to their rooms, with Raph continuing to glare on hole in the back of Mikey's head.

Master Splinter sighed and set down on the couch, he had only been gone for a few weeks, and his sons had somehow managed to get themselves yet again into more trouble than he could have believed possible. Now it appeared that he would have to re-raise one of his sons. And if it was hard the first time now he would have to do it with three teenagers. It always surprised Master Splinter the trouble his family would get into.


	14. Chapter 14

Don woke up early the next morning; he slowly made his way into the living room almost as though he was scared that something was going to jump out at him. In in fact he was, a dragon had taken him to a cave for two days and all the people on the TV were killed by some guy in a mask last night.

Master Splinter, who had woken up early like he usually did, was sitting in the kitchen drinking his morning tea when he heard Don come out of his room. Splinter got up and got down a bowl and took the cereal out of the cabinet and was putting them on the table when Don got into the kitchen.

"Good Morning my son, come and join me for breakfast," Master Splinter said smiling down at Don. Don walked over and climbed up into his sit as Master Splinter got him a bowl of cereal.

"M'str Swinter w'ere you go?" Don asked.

"I went to help out an old friend for mine," Master Splinter answered.

"Not leave again," Don asked.

"No my son I will not leave again."

Don smiled and started eating his bowl of cereal; nothing was going to hurt him if Master Splinter was there.

"Donatello about what you watched with Michelangelo last night." Master Splinter started.

"That guy was a meanie." Don cut him off.

"Yes, my son but you must understand what you watch on TV is not real. And this man will not hurt you." Master Splinter stated. Just than Casey Jones walked in to the lair still wearing his night gear. Don got up to see who it was and as soon as he saw Casey he screamed and ran out for the kitchen.

Master Splinter shook his head cursing Murphy's Law once again in his life.

Casey pulled off his mask with a shocked look on his face.

"Yo, who's the child and what up with him?" Casey asked.

"To answer part of your question Mr. Jones Michelangelo foolishly watched the horror film Friday the 13th with him. As for who he is well that is a long story, but to but it simply he's Donatello."

"Wow, everything happens to you guys. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare the little guy."

"It is alright Mr. Jones, may I ask though what brings you here this early." Master Splinter asked. It wasn't that he didn't like Mr. Jones being there but he usually would come over in the afternoon, in fact Master Splinter didn't even know the Casey could wake up this early.

"Oh, Raph gave me his word that he'll help me clean out the garage today. I came to pick him up because whenever something evolves work, he seems to forget about it. But I see that you guys have things going on so we can clean the garage some other day."

"No, Mr. Jones Raphael will be able to help you today like he promised. Let me go and wake him." Master Splinter said as he got up to go and fetch Raph.

Casey then put his hockey mask down on the kitchen table and slowly walked over to where Don was trying to hide behind the couch.

"Look Don I'm not going to hurt you." Casey said with his hands out in front of him.

Don slowly pocked his head out from behind the couch. This guy didn't look like Jason without his mask on and he didn't act like Jason either.

"Not J'son," Don asked in little more than a whisper.

"No I'm Casey."

With that Don slowly came out from behind the couch.

"Not hurt me," Don asked.

"No I'm not going to hurt you; I'm a friend for your brother's." Casey said, "You know Donnie that horror films aren't real right."

"But they scary" Don said in a whisper.

"Yeah they can be, but remember there just a bunch of actors getting paid way too much. You're a smart guy just remember that and then think of something funny. Like did you know a few weeks ago when we out on a run some people were painting a new billboard for Barbie and Raph fell on the paint and walked home covered in pink paint." Casey said.

Don laughed thinking about his tough brother painted pink.

"Come on I think you may want to finish your breakfast." Casey said and Don nodded and walked back into the kitchen. This time when he saw Casey's hockey mask he stuck his tongue out at it.

"Casey why on earth do we have to go this early to clean your stupid garage," Raph asked as he walked into the kitchen not at all happy to be woken up this early in the morning.

"I've got work this afternoon, I told you that when you said you will do it," Casey answered.

"Since when do you have a job laser brain?" Raph asked then he spotted the hockey mask on the table.

"Please tell me that you didn't come in here wearing that."

"Not J'son, Casey." Don stated still eating his cereal.

"Yeah I did, hey and Raph why didn't you tell me that something turned Donnie into a little kid," Casey asked. Before Raph could answer though Master Splinter walked in followed by a half asleep Mikey and Leo who somehow appear fully awake.

"Mr. Jones perhaps you and Raphael would eat some breakfast before you leave." Master Splinter asked. Just then there was a loud crash from outside the lair and the alarms in the lair started to go off. Before anyone could say anything Leo ran to check the security cameras.

"It Bishop, him and his men are heading for the lair." Leo stated.

"How in the world did he find his way to the lair," Raph asked pulling his sais from his belt. Don got and ran over to where Master Splinter stood.

"I do not know my son, but I do not wish to fight him with a small child here," Master Splinter said picking Donatello up, "we must leave before they find the lair."

"By the looks for the security cameras they're heading for the front door and only the front door. I don't think they know there is another way in," Leo said looking once again at the security cameras.

"Then we will head out the back," Master Splinter said as they began to abandon the lair.


	15. Chapter 15

Somehow luck was on their side, because none of Bishops men were out on the other side of the other side of the lair. But they could still hear his men as they forced their way into the lair. Don held on close to Master Splinter, scared of the men he couldn't see.

They slowly made their way out of the nearest manhole and after making sure no one was around, headed for the rooftops. When they made it to the rooftops and had a little bit of cover they stopped for a moment.

"How in the world did those idiots find us," Raph said, trying his best not to shout.

"Yeah, I mean when they kidnapped Master Splinter they had to gas the whole sewer to draw us out," Mikey added.

"It doesn't matter we need to find cover for now. Casey did you bring your car." Leo said.

"Dude, I was on patrol I can't use my car, I came on my bike."

"I don't think five people and a kid can fit on Casey's bike. Well, maybe we could if we all pile on to each other and the person on top holds Donnie." Mikey said.

Raph rolled his eyes and walked over and hit Mikey on top the head.

"Ow," Mikey said rubbing the back of his head.

"Mikey quiet adults are talking," Raph said, "who says we have to run, I say we go down there and kick Bishop and his men into next week."

"Raph, we outnumbered and we have a kid with us." Leo answered.

"Well, we let Casey take Don somewhere safe and then kick their butts."

"Raphael, to rush into battle needlessly is foolish," Master Splinter told Raph giving him a stern look.

"We need to find a place to hide and then choose our next move," Master Splinter continued.

Don who had been sitting quietly while the adults talked then remembered something, "Wh't abo't that nice l'dy April, can't she h'lp?"

Everyone turned to Don they had forgot about April and there was a good chance Bishop knew where she lived.

Then something popped into Mikey's head and he couldn't resist.

"Donnie, adults are talking," Mikey said but he was looking at Raph not Don. Raph reacted over and slapped Mikey on top the head again.

Choosing to ignore Raph and Mikey at that moment Leo turned to Casey, "Casey head over to April and pick her up and meet us at the warehouse to the old lair."

Casey nodded and headed out to his bike to go get April to safety. Master Splinter then picked Don up again as the rest of them headed over to the warehouse.

When they got there Leo turned to Master Splinter, "I think it would be best if we head to the farmhouse of a little while."

"Yes, my son I believe that would be best."

It took a little while for April and Casey to get there, in fact Leo almost went out to go look for them to make sure Bishop's men haven't got them. When they got there it was clear that they, or at least April, had the same idea that Leo had, for they had April's van packed to go.

It didn't take them long to get out of the city, there was a moment where they were scared they wouldn't make it when they noticed that Bishop had the ways in and out for the city being watched. Lucky for them the man checking the van wasn't the brightest of the bunch and didn't know who April and Casey were and didn't see the mutants hiding in the back.

It was close to a four hour drive and for a small turtle who had never even been in a car, the beginning for the trap was fascinating.

"Wh't th't?" Don asked pointing to the radio, " 'ow we moving?"

The questions went on and on, till even the extreme curious kid got very bored.

"Are we there yet?" Don asked.

"No Donnie, we still have a while before we get there." Leo answered.

Five minutes later Don asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No Donnie."

Mikey who was sitting next to Don just shook his head.

"You're not doing it right Donnie," Mikey said pulling Don closer and whispered in Don's ear.

Then Don stated singing, "_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves and this is how it goes…_"

Raph was too far away from Mikey to slap him so he just glared at the back of Mikey's head. Don was having a lot of fun singing his new song that he didn't stop for ten minutes and then only because Master Splinter made him.

A little while later when no one was looking Mikey was whispering again in Don's ear and then Don was singing _The Song that Never Ends_.

After a few minutes of this Raph shouted out, "are we there yet?"

A few hours and a dozen songs later they pulled into the farmhouse and Raph all but ran out of the car.

Mikey got out of the car carrying, the now asleep, Don.

"You know little Donnie is a lot of fun on a car trip." Mikey said with a smile on his face.

Leo glared at Mikey, he was as happy as Raph was when the "music" had stopped.

"Mikey you are not sitting by Don on the way back, you can be sure of that."

Mikey just shrugged his shoulders as he carried Don into the house and put him down on the couch in the living room.

After everything April and Casey had time to pack was brought in, they had out to get some more food for the week.

"So now what fearless, we just sit here at the farmhouse while Bishop overruns the sewer?" Raph said, it was clear that he had waited hours to have a go at Leo over this.

"Raph remember last time the sewers were over ran. We don't want to get in a fight right now with a little kid on our hands." Leo answered back.

"Yeah, I remember the last time the sewers were over ran, we hide out at April's place. Let's see I forgive what happen. Oh yeah, the foot still ambushed you and throw you though the window of April's apartment. We hide that time to Leo and it didn't help us. In fact you had to fight a huge group of foot by yourself and let not forget that April's place was burnt down." Raph countered.

"That why we left the city, it's not likely that they'll find us out there. We will get back at Bishop, but I would like to do it on our terms not his. And we would be better off if we don't have to worry about Don's safety." Leo said.

"Find I'll put up with it for now, but I'm telling you Leo I don't like it one bit. And I will get back at Bishop for casing us out of our home." Raph said as he stormed out of the room they were in, into the living room with Don.

Leo just sighed at Raph retreating back.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update again. I had a lot of test the last few weeks. Someone should tell college professors not all schedule their tests at the same time.**

Everyone in the cabin had turned in for the night, all that was expect Raph. Raph never liked to turn down a fight and he sure didn't like having to run away from his home. Well, Leo might want to stay here were its safe, but he was going after Bishop.

Raph moved his spare bike he kepted at the cabin to April's van. He knew it would be easier to get passed Bishop's guards in the van and he didn't want to draw attention to himself till he was already well into the city.

After making sure that his bike was safe in the back for the van he went back in to get the rest of his stuff, he didn't notice the small turtle go into the back of the van when he left.

Donnie just wanted to know where his big brother was going. He remembered Master Splinter telling them to stay close to the house, so way was Raph getting into the van. He thought about just asking Raph where he was going, but decided to practice his ninja skills and follow him. He was never as good at his ninja skills as his brothers were. Don crawled over to where he was between the front wheel of Raph's bike and the driver's seat.

And didn't take long for Raph to get back and close the back door and start driving. After long a few hours on the road and having to be quiet, Don fell asleep.

It was easy for Raph to get back into New York.

"_Why in the world does Bishop even put those idiots there if they can't even notice the people they're there to keep from leaving the city_" Raph thought to himself as he made his way to an alley to park the van. When he found a safe place to park the car he went and got his bike out and then stopped.

"Ahhh shell" Raph said when he saw Don sleeping behind the bike. When he heard Raph Don woke up.

"Hey Waphie" Don said with a smile on his face, "I good 'inja I 'ollow you." Don walked out for his little corner over to Raph.

"Yeah your good ninja I didn't even know you were there" Raph said picking his little brother up. _"Though I need some training if a two year old can get past me. What have I done, I brought my little brother into danger. Not to mention Leo's going to kill me when he gets ahold of me." _Raph thought to himself.

"Waphie, why go? 'Aster Swliner say stay near howse" Donnie asked.

"Later okay, we need to find a safe place to hide you" Raph said.

Back at the cabin Master Splinter woke up early as was normal for him. As he was making his morning pot of tea, he passed the kitchen window and he had to turn back around to have another look.

April's van was no longer in the yard.

Master Splinter quickly sat the teapot down and went upstairs to check on his sons. He hoped that they hadn't done anything foolish. Leonardo was lying fast asleep on his bed and on the bed next to his; Michelangelo was curled up in a ball with a teddy bear in his arm and sucking his thumb sound asleep. Raphael's bed on the other hand was empty.

At that moment Master Splinter knew where the van was and his second oldest son. He quickly checked on his now youngest son and to his surprise and fear Donatello was not in the room they had set up for him last night.

"Leonardo, Michelangelo awake up my sons," Master Splinter said.

"But sensei, five more minutes," Mikey groaned not even opening his eyes.

Leo got up also as soon as Master Splinter had called them noticing that he only told him and Mikey to get up and he knew there was no way that Raph was up this early in the morning.

Leo looked over to Raph's bed and noticed that he was not there.

"Where's Raph?"

"He left sometime in the night my son and Donatello isn't in his bed as well." Master Splinter said.

That was all it took to wake Mikey all the way up.

"Raph wouldn't take Donnie back to the city with Bishop there" Mikey asked his eyes full with worry.

"Not on purpose" Leo said the worry showing clearly in his eyes, "that hothead doesn't he think anything though before he does it. No that would be the wise thing to do; instead he acts purely on emotion and because of that he and Donnie are in danger." Leo had started to pace around the room.

Mikey got up and slipped passed Leo, he was use to Leo and Raph arguing over Raph's recklessness and he knew he would be hearing a lot more of this when they found Raph and Don. In fact he knew that in a few minutes he would be in the car with Leo for a few hours' drive back to New York and he'll hear even more. That when it hit him, Raph took to only car they had. How where they going to get to New York without a car?

"Cassssey wake up, wake up," Mikey shouted running into Casey's and April's room.

Casey looked up from his pillow with his hair flying everywhere and then looked at the alarm clock.

"Mikey it's not even six yet go back sleep" Casey moaned putting his head back in the pillow.

"No time, quick is there a car rental place near here?"

"Yeah, a couple miles from here" Casey answered not even opening his eyes.

"Good can you go over there and rent us a car Raph took the van back to New York with Donnie in it." Mikey said.

"Mikey you want me to take an hour walk this early in the morning." Casey asked.

"If it wouldn't be so much trouble Mr. Jones" Master Splinter said walking into the room.

"Yeah I'm going, give me a moment" Casey said getting out of bed.

"Raph making me get up at the crack of dawn" Casey murmured under his breath.

It was going to be a long day for everybody.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took so long for me to update.**

Raph quickly found an abandoned warehouse and went in there as quietly as he could. How could he have been so stupid that he got his little brother into this much danger. He may have been safe at the farmhouse but he sure wasn't safe here. When Raph made sure that no one was in the warehouse he put Don down.

"Okay Donnie we're going to stay here for a little awhile while I figure things out." Raph sat down to think. There was no way he was going after Bishop now, he would put Don in even more trouble than he already did and he couldn't leave Don alone in the warehouse. For one thing you never leave a two year old alone with any one there, two if there was trouble to be found Donnie would find it and third if someone like the Foot or the Purple Dragons found he Don wouldn't be able to defend himself.

"Raph why don't you ever think things all the way though." Raph thought to himself as Donnie started to walk off to the other end of the warehouse.

"I can't believe him of all the half cooked ideas that Raph comes up with this has to be one of the stupidest." Leo continued to complain about Raph's behavior from the minute they left the farmhouse, "What was he thinking he was going to take on Bishop and all his men all by himself when he couldn't even notice that Don had stolen a ride with him. Does he have any idea the danger he put Don in."

Mikey had stopped listening to Leo a long time ago, though he agreed with Leo he couldn't see the point of continuing to lecture about it when Raph wasn't even here to listen to it. And it wasn't like he wasn't going to lecture Raph for hours after they found him and Don. So in Mikey's eyes Leo was just making him listen to Raph's lecture twice. Though he knew it wasn't a good idea to tell Leo to be quiet. Why couldn't they be in New York now?

"Leo we understand what you're saying but you're not helping the situation right now." April said voicing to opinion of everyone else in the car. "We'll be in New York in an hour and a half you can tell all this to Raph when we get there."

"You better believe I will," Leo said glaring out the window.

Back in New York Don had found some old machinery left behind in the factory and had started to take it apart with Raph keeping a close eye on him. Then out for nowhere they heard someone pounding on the door and the upstairs windows scattering. Raph quickly pushed Don out of site in a dark corner as Bishop's men rushed into the warehouse fully armed.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worst this happens" Raph thought to himself. The fight that followed was massive it was clear that Raph had no attention of let anyone of them so much as touch his little brother.

Raph was taking out many of Bishop's men when one of them on the catwalk over them pulled out his gun and shot Raph twice once in the shoulder and the other in the leg. Raph fell to the ground.

From his corner Donnie could see everything that was going on. He was scared when he saw the men enter and attack his brother and when he saw Raph get shot he ran out to see what he could do to help him.

But Don didn't get far before he was gripped by the top of his shell and pulled up.

"I have what we're looking for," the man holding Don shouted out and him and the rest of the men started heading for the door.

"NO!" Raph shouted trying to get up to stop them but before he could get far one of the men passing him knocked him out with the butt of his gun.

The whole time Don was kicking and screaming trying to get the man holding him to let go. The man just threw Don in the back of the van and drove off.

Just as Bishop's men were driving away with Don, the others had made it into the city. After they made it into the city Leo started looking though the bag they brought.

"Leo what you doing," Mikey asked looking over his seat to see what Leo was looking for.

"I'm getting out the shell cell tracker so we can find Raph and Don faster," Leo answered. "If Raph was even smart enough to bring his shell cell" Leo said as an afterthought under his breath.

Leo turned the tracker on and sighed. "Good their less than 10 minutes from here. April take the left coming up."

When they made it to the warehouse where Raph and Don had been hiding it was clear to see from the outside that something was very wrong. The front doors had been knocked over and every window had been broken and, what scared Leo the most, there where bullet holes on the walls and the knocked over doors.

The car had barely stopped before Leo was out and running to the warehouse. Leo frozen in the door not willing to believe what he saw, there lying on the floor in his own blood was Raph.

Leo ran over to him as fast as his feet could carry him. "Please don't be dead, Please don't be dead." Leo thought when he got to Raph and checked his pulse. Leo signed in relief when he felt Raph's pulse. Before Leo could do anything else Master Splinter and April had ran up to them. Master Splinter had thought to get the medical supplies out when he had seen the warehouse and they started doing what they could for Raph.

"Mikey, look for Donnie" Leo said without even taking his eyes off his wounded brother.

It wasn't long before Mikey delivered the news that Don was nowhere to be found in the warehouse.


	18. Chapter 18

Leo was worried, it wasn't like that was anything new to him; he had the ability to worry about almost anything. Today his worry was overwhelming, most of the time when something bad happened he would be able to think up a plan of action and do something, but there was nothing for him to do. They had no idea where Donnie was or how to get him back and Raph was badly injured and need to be taken care of.

At the moment he and Mikey were sitting in the living room of April's place while Master Splinter and April did what they could for Raph. Leo was also worried that there was a very good chance that Bishop knew where April's apartment was and could attack them at any moment. It was a risk for them to be there, but they had very little choose. They need to get Raph somewhere where he could be looked after and he was in no shape to travel very far. At the moment they had Casey looking out in chase someone came.

"Uh, Leo I don't think making a small trail through April's carpet is going to help anyone of our bros," Mikey said looking up from the book he had gotten off April's shelf.

Leo threw Mikey a glare then raised his eyebrow.

"Mikey since when do you read books?"

"I don't but April doesn't have comic books. I mean what kind of person doesn't have any comic books. This thing doesn't even have a single picture. I'm turning the pages so I'm not pacing around like you are," Mikey answered turning to page in the book.

"Mikey you do know that it might help you get your mind off things more if you take the time to read the book," Leo stated.

"Aww, you said the 'r' word," Mikey said pointing his finger at Leo and acting as over dramatic as he could. Leo couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face, no matter how bad things got Mikey always had a way to lighten to mood if only by a little bit.

Just then April walked into the room with a tired look on her face.

"We were able to get the bullets out and stitch up his wounds. Raph was very lucky with plenty of bed rest he should be okay." April said when both Leo and Mikey looked up at her answering their unanswered question.

Leo let out a relieved sigh, one of his brothers were out of danger and was going to be okay.

"You guys can go in there and see him if you want, he woke up when me and Master Splinter were putting the bandages on" April continued.

She had barely finished talking before Mikey ran passed her into the room where Raph was. Leo followed Mikey into the room.

When they got into the room Master Splinter was picking up the medical supplies and Raph was laying on the bed plopped up by the pillows. He had a look on his face that looked like he was going to bite the head off of the first person to talk to him. This did not deter Mikey from running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Michelangelo please by careful you do not want to hit Raphael's wounds" Master Splinter said without looking up from his task. At that Mikey let go of Raph.

"How are you Raph?" Leo asked when Mikey let go of Raph. Raph didn't even look Leo in the eyes.

"So when am I going to get the lecture about how I shouldn't be so hot head, how I couldn't tell our brother was riding along with me, about how I got our little brother captured, how it's my fault if…" Raph stopped unable to continue.

"I'm not going to lecture you today," Leo answered, "and we're going to get Don back and he's going to be okay."

"He better be," Raph added, "So when are we going to go and get him?"

"Raphael you will be staying here and we will go and rescue Donatello," Master Splinter said before Leo could answer.

"But sensei…" Raph started.

"My son you need to allow your wounds time to heal. We will get your brother back."

Meanwhile in a bare room sitting on a mattress that had been thrown on the middle of the floor curled up hiding his face in his knees was Donatello.

"Welcome Donatello" said a cold voice from the shadows. A upon hearing this Don sat up shaking all over the fear showing clearly in his eyes and Agent Bishop stepped out of the shadows.

Don glared at him trying and failing to hide the fear in his eyes.

" 'hat do you want?"

"Why Donatello I want to help you." Bishop answered with a cold smile on his face, "I will help you to become a powerful warrior."

"I don't wana" Don answered back, "and you huwt my bruther."

The smile slipped from Agent Bishop's face, "Well I don't really care what you want. When you get older you will be a big help to me."

Don continued to glare at him and stuck his tongue out. With this Agent Bishop's patience was gone and he pulled back his hands as if he was about to slap Don across the face but stopped himself before he did it.

Agent Bishop turned and walked out the room, "One way or another you will be of use to me."

"Sir, do you think it is wise to keep the turtle here?" asked the solider who had been waiting outside the door for him. "If the other turtles find out he is here they will surely come here to get him."

"We will be out of here before the other turtles even have a clue where to look for him. This turtle will of help to me in making my super soldiers and if not I can dissect him. I will not allow the other turtles to find him." Agent Bishop answered.


	19. Chapter 19

"We need a plan because if we don't do something now Bishop's going to leave the city and there will be no tell where he'll go. Remember he took Leatherhead to Area 51, we can't let him get that far with Don" Leo said now pacing the room again. After he had seen Raph and knew that he was going to be okay he now had to focus on coming up with a plan to get Don back.

"You know Leo we had to like hide under the seats to get in and out of the city right. Now that Bishop has what he wants won't he call those guys back" Mikey said from where he was sitting on the couch.

Leo looked up he hadn't even thought about that and it was rare for Mikey to notice something like that.

"Yeah Mikey but he kidnapped Don hours ago chances are that those guys have already left," April answered before Leo could say anything.

"Maybe, maybe not from what I know about Bishop I'm willing to bet he has his men report everything that happens. If that is so he would know that Raph had been shot and wouldn't be expecting us to do anything for a while and he wouldn't want people asking questions as to why the check points went down so fast. I bet that with whatever story he told the local authorities he'll be expected to keep those men there tell at least tonight." Leo said already thinking up a plan.

"Even if that's so there a chance that those men would not go back to where Bishop is hiding Don," April pointed out.

Leo closed his eyes and sighed the worry clearly showing on his face, "I know but it's the only plan we have."

Leo, Mikey and Casey head out shortly after a plan was made; Master Splinter and April were stilling behind to look after Raph. It didn't take them long to find one of Bishop's check points out of the city, like Leo had thought they were still there. They didn't have to wait long before Bishop's men started heading out and they followed them as quietly as they could making sure not to be heard. The men stopped at an old warehouse and went in, but when Leo, Mikey and Casey went in there was no one there.

"Wow, if working for Bishop doesn't work out they can always go to into the magic business," Mikey said as he looked around.

"Yeah they like completely vanished," Casey added.

Leo wasn't paying them a bit of attention, but was looking very closely at the walls and the areas around it. Leo then stopped when he noticed a small strait crack going around the length of the warehouse. This give Leo an idea. He then started looking around the warehouse for something that would work.

"Mikey, Casey come help me move this," Leo said walking over to an old beat up car that was up against the wall of the warehouse.

"Why?" Casey asked but he was already on his way over to help Leo.

"I think I know how they vanished."

After some time and with a lot of work they had managed to get the car into the center of the room. Before they could even catch their breath the floor under them moved down and when they had gone down far enough another floor slip into its place completely hiding them from site of the surface.

"When Bishop's men's car drives into the warehouse the weight of the car would make the floor go down," Leo said as if he was stating the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know Leo you're starting to think like Donnie here," Mikey said.

"Thanks, Mikey" Leo answered with a smile on his face.

Bishop had two men keeping an eye on where the cars would be coming through and it wasn't hard for Leo, Raph and Casey to get passed them.

In the other room Don was scared he had never seen one of his brothers or anyone for that matter hurt as bad as Raph had been hurt and there was no telling what these people where going to do to him. When he had been captured by Savanti he had been too scared to do anything and his brothers and Sir Alfred had had to come and save him. This time he wanted to find a way out on his own, but how he was only two years old and didn't know what to do. Then an idea came to Don.

A few minutes later the guard outside of Don's cell heard crying coming from inside. When he went in to check it out he saw Don standing in the middle of the room screaming his lungs out. And when the guard got close enough Don kicked him as hard as he could and ran out the open door before the guard could do anything.

Don ran as fast as his small legs would carry him, he did know where he was going all he knew was anywhere was better than where he had been. Or so he thought.

Don hadn't even made it to the end of the hall when Agent Bishop stepped out in front of him. At the sight of Agent Bishop Don froze up and Bishop picked him up by the back of his shell.

"I don't know where you thought you were going, but I can assure you that you will not get there," Bishop said coldly looking into Don's terrified eyes.

"Bishop put him down," Leo shouted from behind Bishop and Don. Leo and Mikey had found them.

Bishop dropped Don to the floor and as some as Bishop wasn't paying attention to him Don got away from him.

"I must say I'm impressed that you managed to find this place. Tell me where is Raphael." Bishop said as if he was only talking about the weather.

"Let my brother go" Leo said not in the mood for Bishop's games.

"Now that is going to be a problem Leonardo. You see after that dragon looking man Savanti told me about what happened I went through a lot of trouble to get Donatello here. So I see no point in just giving him back to you." Bishop answered.

"We're not leaving without Donnie," Mikey added in.

"I thought as much," Bishop said and then he attacked Leo and Mikey. While Bishop was busy fighting Leo and Mikey, Casey came up behind him and pick Don up from where he had pushed himself up against the wall. When Casey picked he up Don started to struggle, but stopped when he noticed who it was. Casey took Don behind a door away from sight.

"I need you to stay here okay Donnie. I'm going to go help your bros." Casey said then he ran off pulling out his hockey stick.

Don watched the fight from the room he was in and to his surprise he saw Bishop get ahold of one of Leo's swords. Without then thinking Don ran out to help his brother. When Don got over there Leo was on the ground and Bishop was bring the sword down over him. Before anyone knew what happened Don ran in front of Leo and the sword cut in to him leaving a long cut in the space between the front of his shell and the back.

"After all that trouble," Bishop said when he noticed what he had done when he dropped Leo's sword and ran out. It wasn't long after that when Leo, Mikey and Casey heard the evacuation alarm going off, but they were more worried about stopping Don's bleeding and getting him out of there then what Bishop was doing.


	20. Chapter 20

The ride from Bishop's lair back to April's was a blur to everyone. The whole way all they could think about was the fact that Don could be dying. When they got to April's they did they best they could to patch Don up, but all they could do was hope. Bishop had swung the sword with such speed and force that it had cut deep though Don's side and had cut off a large portion of the back of his shell making the wound very severe.

Master Splinter looked down at his wounded son and sighed. He knew his son's chances of surviving were very small and it broke his heart to even think about losing one of his sons.

Just then there was a sound from across the room. Raph had just come out of April's bedroom where he had been resting. It was clear that he was still in a great deal of pain from the wound on his shoulder. At that moment though Raph wasn't thinking about that. He walked up to the couch were Don was laying.

"Is he going to be okay?" Raph asked not looking away from Don.

"We don't know my son," Master Splinter answered placing his hand on Raph's unharmed shoulder, "we don't know." Master Splinter looked back down at Don with a sad look in his eyes.

That night no one got any sleep, they were all too afraid that Don was not going to make it though the night. Though they were all hoping that Don would recover.

Morning came with no change from Don. That day they all took turns taking care of Don. That night they made a decided to check the sewers to see if Bishop's men were still there. Leaving Raph alone with Don.

"Call us if there is any change" Leo said before turning to leave.

"Yeah, yeah" came Raph's response.

Leo then asked, "Are you sure you're okay to watch Don, you are hurt yourself?"

"I got this Leo."

Leo nodded then followed the others out.

"Don, I'm sorry" Raph said when the others had left, "I was been a hot head and had gotten you hurt. Please be okay."

Raph and Don were by themselves for awhile, when Raph fall asleep. While Raph was sleeping Don started to glow it was the same glow that had covered him when Savanti had changed him. When the glowing stopped there was no longer a two year old but a sixteen year old laying there.

After awhile Raph woke up, he couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep. Then he took a step back when he got a look at Don. He quickly got his shell cell out and called Leo. When Leo picked up he didn't even wait for him to reply.

"Leo you guys had better get back here."

"We're on our way," came Leo's response. After Leo had hung up, Raph quickly looked Don over, his condition had changed with him changing age. The cut on his side that had threaten to take Don's life was gone and the part of his shell that had been cut of was still on his shell looking like he had never lost it. Raph let out a sigh of relieve, Don was going to be okay. It was long before everyone else had came running in. It was clear from the look in their eyes that they had feared the worst.

"Raph what happened" Leo asked then he got a good look at Don.

"He's back to normal" Leo said walking over to Raph and Don. Raph give Leo a yeah no kidding look.

"His wound has completely healed itself." Raph told them.

"So Donnie's going to be okay" Mikey asked.

Before anyone could answer Don started to wake. When he was fully awake he took a look around.

"What happened?" Don asked as he sat up.

"What the last thing you remember my son?" Master Splinter asked him.

"I had just finished making improvement to the shell cells and had headed to bed" Don answered.

"So you don't remember anything?" Mikey asked. Don shook his head.

"Ah," Mikey said with a frown on his face, "what fun is it to tease you about it if you don't remember."

At that Raph slapped Mikey on the back of the head.

Don eyes grow wide. "What happened? Last time I woke up with no memory I had turned it a giant monster."

"Well that's close to what happened." Mikey said with a smile on his face now. Again Raph slapped him on the back of the head.

"Let's just say we're glad to have you back to normal" Leo said.

A few weeks later Don walked in to Mikey's room.

"Mikey you're late for train. If you don't get in there soon Master Splinter will have you doing extra training." Don told Mikey who was sitting at his desk.

"Ah, come on I was almost done" Mikey said closing his notebook.

"Working on one of those children books you want to get published" Don asked.

"Yeah, and I think this one will get published" Mikey said as they head to the dojo.

"What is it about?" Don asked.

"Oh, it about a toddler that goes to King Arthur court and gets into all kinds of trouble" Mikey answered.

"Where you come up with that idea" Don asked.

"That I have you to thank for" Mikey answered with a small on his face, "though I don't want to have to watch a two year old again."

Don shook his head he had been hearing stories of what he had done when he was two for the past few weeks. It appeared he would never live it down. But Mikey could come up with a lot worst of a story to write from when he was two.


End file.
